Wedding Plans
by Seamistress89
Summary: Wolfram and Yuuri finally decide to make wedding plans. But will they go through with them? Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Plans

Summary: Wolfram and Yuuri finally decide to make wedding plans. But will they go through with them?

Sea: My first Yuuram fic! Yay! Anyways, main reason I'm making this is because I finally finished Kyou Kara Maou today and OMG! I cried in the middle of it, it was sad, but it did have an AWSOME ending! I won't say anything, though, because I know Sis is still finishing it.

Anyways, this is basically what I think their wedding plans could be and stuff. Have to read to find out, and yes, there will be a LEMON in the end! Yay! And NO, Yuuri is NOT seme, I hate when he is!!!

Anyways, on with the fic!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It started off like any other normal day in Shin Makoku. Gwendal was in his study, Yuuri was (unfortunately) studying with Gunter, Greta and Wolfram, Greta being in his lap "reading" the book for him to her best interest, which was really well, and Conrad was having lunch with Cheri at the moment.

As the study session continued, an idea of sorts came to Wolfram's head. "Oi, Wimp…" Called the blond.

Yuuri sighed, not bothering to correct him this time, since the other refused to listen. The double black looked at his fiancé and raised a brow. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"When do you think we should… Arrange our marriage?" Yuuri nearly choked on his spit at the question.

"Oooh! Can Greta suggest?" Greta asked, raising her hand in the air as high as it would go (I know she doesn't talk third person (I think that's the right person thing), but I thought it'd be cuter like that).

The parents looked at her and Yuuri smiled and nodded. "Of course, Greta-chan."

"Greta thinks Momma Yuuri and Papa Wolfram should marry in the spring!" It was already winter so it would be a close time proximaty.

"Why the Spring, Greta?" Yuuri asked with a sweet smile.

"Because Momma Yu-chan was born in the spring, silly!"

"Hmm, well, I don't have a problem with it, do you Wolf?"

Wolfram shook his head. "Now all we gotta do is every other preparation. Will we do this Ningen and Mazoku style?" A delicate brow rose.

"Well, I suppose Mazoku? Since we are in Shin Makoku after all."

Wolfram nodded and Greta did a little cheer. "Will Grammy Jennifer and Grampa Uma-chan come too?" Greta asked happily. "Oooh! And Uncle Sho-chan too!"

Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle and nod. "Of course, Greta."

"Yay! Greta gets to meet Grammy and Grampy!"

"Not just yet, though Greta." Yuuri said with a sad smile.

"Aw, why not?" Greta tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Because we gotta wait till it's closer to Spring, okay?" Yuuri said with a soft smile.

"Aw, okay." And with that, Greta leaned into her mother figure. For only a minute though. After a minute, the little girl decided to jump down and look up at her mother figure with sad puppy eyes. "Can Greta go inform the castle at least?"

The parents chuckled and smiled at her. Wolfram nodded once. "Of course, Greta."

"Yay! Greta will be back later then, okay?!"

The parents nodded and Yuuri unfortunately went back to his studies thanks to Gunter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Okay, well, that's it for now, any suggestions for a Mazoku wedding would be awesome. Can't wait to read the reviews, so please review? That or suffer Greta-chan's puppy eyes!

Greta: Please review? -puppy eyes-


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding Plans

Summary: Wolfram and Yuuri finally decide to make wedding plans. But will they go through with them?

Sea: Yay, first chappy done! Now for the second!!!

Let's skip straight to the chappy shall we?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Greta giggled as she ran through the castle, screaming the news of the wedding. As she passed Cheri's room, she grinned when the door opened to reveal the blond woman.

"Greta, dear? What's all the yelling for?" Cheri-sama asked, raising a small brow.

"Grammy! Guess what! Greta gots good news!" Greta exclaimed happily.

"Oh, and what's that, dear?" asked the now amused Cheri.

"Momma Yu-chan and Papa Wolf-kun are getting married!" The young girl exclaimed with a grin.

"They are? Finally! Grammy's gonna make some calls now, okay? You go on and tell Anissinna and the maids and they'll tell everyone else, okay?"

"Hai, Grammy!" The little girl exclaimed happily.

As Greta ran off, Cheri smiled and decided to call her brother.

The phone rang twice then a man answered. "Moshi moshi, Raven speaking."

"Raven, this is Cheri… Where is Stoffel?"

"Stoffel is out right now. May I take a message, My Lady?"

Cheri sighed. "Just have him call his sister back later. Tell him I have urgent news."

"Yes, My Lady." Raven said before hanging up.

Cheri only had to wait about half an hour before she heard the hooves of horses approaching Blood Pledge Castel.

She wouldn't help but smile when she noticed her brother outside.

Quickly, the blond woman ran outside and hugged her brother when he got off the horse. "Sister, what was so urgent?"

"Brother, you'll never guess wat Greta told me…" She said with a happy smile. "Heika and Wolfram are getting married."

Stoffel's blue eyes widened in amazement. "When is their wedding?"

"I'm not su-" Lady Cheri was cut off as Wolfram and Yuuri entered te area.

"The wedding is in the spring, Uncle."

"Ah, little Wolfram. So good to see you again." Stoffel said as he extended out his arms for a hug but Wolfram stayed where he was.

"I assume Mother sent for you?"

"But of course…" Stoffel smiled at his nephew.

Yuuri placed a hand on his fiancé's shoulder as Wolfram seethed at the man. "Wolfram and I would be honored if you would come, Stoffel." The young King said with a cheerful smile and a look at Wolfram as if daring him to object.

Stoffel noticed the sour look on Wolfram's face, but smiled still at the King anyways. "Of course we'll come, Yuuri, Heika."

Yuuri nodded with another smile and bowed to the other Lord. "Thank you, your Excellency. We'll be sending out the invitations as soon as we have our guest list made then."

Lord Stoffel nodded and smiled at the prince and King once more. "Of course, Heika. We will gladly await your invitations."

Yuuri and Wolfram nodded, Wolfram still sour about his uncle coming to their wedding and stood after a second. "If you'll excuse us, we must find Greta. I'm afraid to say it's her nap time now." Yuuri explained calmly.

"Of course, Heika." Stoffel said with a nod.

"She should be looking for either Anissinna or the maids about now, Heika." Cheri added in before the two disappeared.

Yuuri called out a thank you and went with Wolfram in search of their daughter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Well, that's it for now, review and you'll get to read the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Wedding Plans

Summary: Wolfram and Yuuri finally decide to make wedding plans. But will they go through with them?

Reviews:

Vegibee: Yay, someone besides bebe likes this one, lol

Sea: Okay, since I got a good review I'll update today

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuuri sighed as he was in study session once more when Greta ran in. "Momma Yu-chan! Momma Yu-chan! Guess what?" Greta started as se ran over to her mother figure's lap.

"What is it, Greta-chan?" Yuuri asked in a child's tone for her, making her pout and making him laugh.

"Momma Yu-chan, I'm not so little anymore, remember?"

Yuuri smiled and nodded. "That's right, my little girl grew up today to how old again?" he asked in a playful manner.

"Greta turned nine, silly!" (sorry if that's the wrong age, but Greta's not in the character list on absolute anime!)

"Ah yes, my little nine year old angel." Yuuri said as he hugged her close.

"Momma Yu-chan, are you still busy with preparations for your wedding?"

Yuuri frowned a little but nodded. "Yes, Greta, unfortunately Papa Wolf and I will be busy until the wedding is over."

"Aw, okay, Greta will ask Uncle Conrad to play then."

"Greta!" Greta had already jumped off his lap and was at the door when she heard her mother call to her.

"Hai, Momma Yu-chan?"

"Will you be a good girl and ask Conrad to come here? Then I promise you can play baseball with Momma, Uncle Conrad and maybe Uncle Murata, okay?"

"Okay, Momma!"

With that she was out the door and went in search for her soon to be technical uncle.

It only took a few minutes for them to get back to Yuuri's study room and Conrad bowed before his king. "Heika? You asked for me?"

"Hai, I wish for two things, Conrad."

"And they are?"

"One is to keep an eye on Lord Stoffel, and two, I think it's a nice day out for a sporting event, don't you?" He said the first part seriously, but immediately a smile graced his lips.

Conrad couldn't help but smile and nod. "Of course, Heika." He said and bowed once more. "I'll get the diamond set up. Shall I ask anyone else if they want to play?"

"Of course!" Yuuri said in a chipper mood, especially since he was going to get to play baseball again. Immediately, Yuuri stood as soon as Gunter excused him.

Yuuri tried to ask Gunter and Gwendal to play as well, and even tried to get Greta to use her charm on them, but they said they were busy. Wolfram on the other hand agreed immediately, as did Anissinna and Cheri, as well as Stoffel and Raven. The maids agreed they would play as soon as they changed, Gisela agreed to join as soon as she was done healing a homing pigeon and a few guards agreed to play as well. Greta of course agreed so long as Momma Yu-chan taught her and they even got Murata and Ulrike to join them, Murata playing on Yuuri's team while Ulrike kept score.

As soon as everyone arrived, Yuuri and Conrad explained the rules to everyone, since most didn't know because not many of them went to the baseball stadium they had built upon Yuuri's request. As soon as the rules were fully explained they left to the stadium and Conrad and Yuuri were chosen as the team captains.

For Yuuri's team, his consisted of himself, Greta, Wolfram, Gisela, Murata and a few guards.

For Conrad's team, his consisted of himself, Yozak, Cheri, Anissinna, Stoffel, Raven, and a few guards.

The game started right away. Greta was the first one up to bat, even though Yuuri thought it unwise, but he helped her with her swing as he stood behind her. Thankfully, since he was Maou, and was the one who wanted to play, Conrad let him do so to help his daughter.

"Alright, Greta-chan, loosen your arms a little bit.. Good! Now, watch the ball Conrad throws, okay?"

"Hai, Momma Yu-chan." Yuuri smiled at the momma thing this time as he and Greta kept their eyes on the ball. As soon as the ball left the pitchers' hand, and as soon as it was close enough, Yuuri helped his daughter hit the ball and Greta cheered at hitting it. "Momma, I hit it! Now what?"

"Run to first base, then if no on caught the bal yet, keep running till you feel safe." Yuuri said with a smile as Greta took off running. She was surprisingly fast for a nine year old.

As the game progressed, Yuuri's team had eventually won and Greta had even caught a fly ball when she was out in the field. Yuuri was so proud of her, he had to give her a hug and carried her back to Blood Pledge Castel himself, instead of riding on his horse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Okay, well, that was a fun chapter to write, hope you guys enjoy reading it


	4. Chapter 4

Wedding Plans

Summary: Wolfram and Yuuri finally decide to make wedding plans. But will they go through with them?

Reviews:

Nakamura Chiaki: Glad you like the Momma Yu-chan thing, wasn't sure if that was too much or anything, but why it's rated M is because of later, I'm adding in a lemon.

Sea: Well, I got another review so might as well update, hai?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Heika, Heika!" Called out the maids in green, red, and blue who ran in with scrolls in arms.

"Heika, there's still no decisions on the cake." The maid in blue said softly.

"If we may suggest, Heika," continued the maid in red.

"We'd be honored if you would look at our designs we drew up?" finished the maid in green.

Yuuri nodded. "Sure, I don't mind looking, girls." He said with a smile.

The three did a small cheer and offered the scrolls to the kingling.

Yuuri examined each cake carefully and delicately. He nodded at them all, biting his lip tenderly. To be honest, all three looked beautiful, but he knew he could only choose one.

"Hm, these are all good ideas, ladies, why don't you combine them?" He asked with a gentle smile.

"Of course!" Green maid exclaimed.

"It's so obvious!" Red maid exclaimed.

"We'll get to work on the design right away, Heika!" Blue maid exclaimed.

With that, the three maids rushed out the door just as Wolfram was coming in, with Greta behind him. Quickly, Wolfram protected the little girl from being knocked over.

Yuuri ran over to the two and kneeled down to Greta. "Are you okay, Greta-chan?"

"Momma Yu-chan!" The little girl exclaimed as she latched her arms around Yuuri's neck. Yuuri couldn't help but smile as he picked the little girl up in his arms.

Wolfram and Yuuri engulfed the little girl with their bodies and hugged her close to Yuuri's body. Greta couldn't help but smile and curl more into Yuuri's body the best se could.

"You okay now, Greta-chan?" Yuuri asked in concern.

Greta nodded and the parents smiled at her. "What a big girl your growing into Greta-chan." Yuuri said as he pulled her and Wolfram closer. "Oh! Wolf, I made a decision on our cake, the maids came in and gave me some samples to look at and I told them to combine the three suggestions."

Wolfram frowned but nodded. "I made a decision on the tuxedo I'll wear and my best man anyways." Yuuri nodded in agreement that it was alright by him. "My best man is Gwendal, if that's okay?"

"That's fine, I was going to ask Conrad to be my, er…. Is it best man or bride's mate?" Yuuri asked as he thought on the manner.

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Whatever you want it to be, I suppose."

"Oh! I want it to be Bride's mate then!"

Greta giggled at the thought of her favorite uncle in a dress. "Uncle Conrad would look silly in a dress, Momma." The girl said with a grin.

Yuuri thought for a second about it, before laughing as well. "Yes, I suppose he would, wouldn't he?" He said as he set her down and made his way to his desk.

"Gah, I still need to get my and Greta's dress done, and we still need to get the flowers, and the arch and the preacher and oh my gods, so many things still! Wolf, have you made the guest list yet?" Yuuri said in an exasperated tone.

"Of course, I'm not a slacker like you, Wimp."

Yuuri pouted this time. "Not a wimp." he said with even more of a pout.

Wolfram chuckled and leaned down and kissed his fiancé on the lips as he tilted the others' head up. Yuuri let out a surprised squeak. "I know your not a wimp… Not any more, anyways." He said as he pulled away.

Yuuri smiled at his fiancé and nodded. "Thanks, Wolf… That actually means a lot from you."

"Momma, are you and Papa gonna go all weird on me now?" Gret asked with a pout.

The two looked at their daughter, then each other, then their daughter again before cracking up. Yuuri patted his leg and Greta moved to sit on his lap, snuggling into her mother figure like always.

And like always, Yuuri smiled and let her sit and read to him and Wolfram.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

See: Well, another fun chapter to write. Tell me what you thought in a review please, another update will be up soon. I'm thinking the next chapter will be the dresses, so prepare for Yuuri cross dressing!


	5. Chapter 5

Wedding Plans

Summary: Wolfram and Yuuri finally decide to make wedding plans. But will they go through with them?

Reviews:

None this time

Sea: -shocked because of one of the episodes in season three- Why Wolfram?! Whyyyyyy?! -sigh- No, I'm not telling you what happened because I want you to figure it out yourselves. You can send suggestions as to what you think is wrong and I'll tell you if your right or wrong, but only through PM.

Anyways, on with the chapter before I lose my muse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuuri sighed as he stayed still the best he could. The maids were in his room and mending to his wedding gown. It was a simple white dress with a little layer at his middle and it went down to his ankles as a train followed down a few inches past his feet.

The maids and their cousin in pink had made the dress special for Yuuri to wear and were now mending to any things they did wrong.

"We're almost done, Heika, just stay still a little longer please." the maid in green explained as Yuuri tried to fidget with his dress to pull it up.

"Hai, hai…" He said almost in a depressed way.

Greta was sitting on her mothers' bed, watching in amusement as she held a dog plushie she made in her arms. "Momma Yuu-chan looks silly in a dress."

"Oh, just you wait little lady, you'll be in a dress too. Just like Momma Yuu-chan's." Yuuri explained with a smile.

Greta grinned. "Oh, I know that, silly. Momma Yuu-chan is so weird sometimes." The little girl said with a giggle.

"Well, so is little Greta." Yuuri said as he snuck his tongue out at her, making her giggle again.

"Alright, Heika, we're done, now. If you'd like, we can help you hang your dress up so it won't get wrinkled?" The maid in blue offered as she handed his majesty his clothes and ushered him to the fold up closet.

"Hai, arigato gozaimose." Yuuri said with a nod as he changed and handed one of the maids the dress. He didn't know which one since he was hidden behind the fold up thing.

When he came out, he was shocked to see Wolfram watching the fold up closet with intense eyes. He was also shocked to see the maids and his daughter were no longer in the room. "Where are Greta and the maids?" Asked Yuuri with a raised brow.

"Their in Greta's room, mending to her dress." Wolfram said nonchalantly. "That's not why I'm here, though…" His voice grew husky and low like a horny person's would.

Yuuri gulped. "W-Wolf… What are you thinking?"

"This…" Wolfram moved so quick, Yuuri didn't notice him right in front of himself until he felt lips meld with his.

Yuuri's eyes widened as he tried to push the other away, but the blond would not move away. Instead he pulled Yuuri closer, deepening the kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: That's it for now! -gets things thrown at me- Stop that! If you kill me, who will write the rest of this?!

Greta: Greta can!

Sea: Uh, no, you're still too young for one certain chapter in here

Greta: Aww… Momma Yuu-chan! -runs off-

Sea: Uh, yah, gotta go before Yuuri comes! -runs-


End file.
